Jump
by TeamPiper
Summary: As Piper McLean looked down at the icy cold water, so far down, she heard the voice of the only reason why she was doing this. As Jason was sprining up the hill. Piper jumped off the clif.


**Hey, this is one of my first Fanfictions so PLEASE go easy on me!**

Piper POV

The pressure was just to much. Jason choose to go back to Reyna. After the war, after all we went through. He choose her over me.

Nobody needs me any more. I did my part. I left my note on my bunk at the Aphrodite cabin.

I hope Jason reads it. He will know how I really feel.

I climbed up higher and higher. The rocky cliffs below me.

Jason POV.

I was walking around Camp Half Blood, hoping to find Piper. I needed to tell her how I really felt about her. At first I did choose Reyna, but I was being blind. I really loved Piper.

I walked past the Aphrodite cabin, and herd crying. I ran inside and found Lacy, Pipers half sister, holding on to a note.

"Lacy, is Piper here" I asked

"No, Piper is NEVER coming back" she choked out "read this

I grabbed a torn up note and almost cried when I read it

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodtite is saying her last good buys._

_ I hope every body knows that I love each and every one of you. Please let Mitchell and Lacy be consolers for the Aphrodite cabin. Tell Chiron thank you for all my training. Tell Annabeth that she was a great friend. Tell Percy that he was one of the greatest fighters I have ever met. Tell my cabin that I will miss them, and don't let Drew ruin it for them. Tell Nico that as wierd as he was, I love him like a little brother. Tell Leo, that I will miss all of his bad jokes. Tell Thalia that she was right about boys_

_ And most of all, tell Jason that I really did love him, and let him be happy with Reyna._

_ By now I am probably at the cliff taking my last breath, so good buy all my loyal friends, and sorry it had to end this way_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and former head consoler._

I dropped the note and ran to tell Leo what happened. He was in his cabin.

"Leo-Piper-sueside-COME ON!"

Leo dropped everything and we ran up to the top of the hill. We caught a bus to the nearest cliffs, hoping that that was the one Piper choose.

Then I saw her. She was standing at the top, looking down. I started to run to her.

Pipers POV

This is it I thought. All I have been through it ends now. As I looked down at the icy cold water I herd something. I looked behind me and saw the only reason why I had come here. Jason. It was now or never. I jumped off and hoped for the worst.

Jason POV

She has jumped. I had reached the top just to see her fall. I did the only thing a demi god would do. I jumped after her.

It felt like the Grand Canyon again. But this time, she wanted to die.

I hit the water about 5 seconds after her. A wave pushed us back and rock had hit her head. She lied there motionless. I put my arms around her and tried to pull her back to the top where Leo was trying to tell us something from above. The water pulled us down. I saw a shore, and pulled Piper to it. Leo saw what I did and meet us down there.

We pulled Piper up to land. Leo started to pull things out of his tool belt.

I knew the only way to save her was electricity. I sent a small shock through her body and she slowly woke up.

"Jason, what are you doing, I wanted to die so you could be with Reyna"

"I'm just going to go cheek out that squirrel over there" Leo said to get us alone

"Piper, I love YOU! I always have the second we woke up on that bus. When we defeated the giants, when you saved me from killing Leo with Medea. Why would you want to kill your self?"

"Because" Piper said "I love you and knew you wanted to be with Reyna, I didn't want to hold you back"

I lifted her up and kissed her. We were like that for about 2 min. when Leo said

"umm, guys we might want to get back to camp before well you know….Piper dies of hypothermia AGAIN!"

He was right. Piper was turing blue as we spoke. I carried her to the newt bus stop and got off at Half Blood hill.

Leo walked ahead to get somebody to help, and I stayed with Piper.

"Don't EVER scare me like that again OK?" I asked her

"Ok" she said "I love you Jason"

"I love you to Piper"

And I meant it.

**So tell me what you think. Love, hate, stop writing forever? I need to know. But not to many flames. I'm only in middle school. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
